If You Miss Me Like I Miss You
by pictureswithboxes
Summary: "How are you going to live with the boxes everywhere for another three weeks?" "I'll sleep in them and build a castle, I'll live in it."


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**So I was totally bombarded by long distance feelings because of reasons, so voila!**

* * *

Chloe Beale loves Aubrey Posen more than anything. She loves the way that Aubrey smiles, the way her nose crinkles when she laughs, even the little scar she has on her chin from a small accident involving a coffee pot and a cupboard. Chloe would go through anything for Aubrey, including being long distance for some periods of time.

It started a few years after they got together, when a big client called and wanted Aubrey to go to Washington D.C. to help him with a case. Aubrey had told Chloe that if she didn't want to be away from her, that she wouldn't move. But Chloe insisted, it was a big case for a big client and it would be stupid for her to not take it. Besides, they had Skype and cell phones, they would keep in touch.

"Can you hear me?" Chloe shouted into her webcam, grinning when she saw Aubrey's face on her screen.

"Yeah, Chlo." Aubrey grinned, waving a little. "How's Boston?"

"It's fine, I guess." Chloe shrugged. "I mean, my favorite person isn't here for another three weeks, but other than that, I mean I saw a seagull eat a kid's Frisbee."

"That's terrible." Aubrey scowled. "How does that even happen?"

"Oh, I made it up, but it sounds funny right?"

"Definitely, you should tell it at parties."

Chloe grinned widely, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I miss you so much, babe. Is there anyway you'll be home before then?"

"Sorry, honey." Aubrey smiled sadly, adjusting her glasses. "Did you get the new apartment?"

"Yeah, it's really nice, Bree." Chloe nodded, wiping her eyes. "Jesse and Beca helped me move in, by the way, so when you're home the only thing you need to do is help me unpack."

"How are you going to live with the boxes everywhere for another three weeks?"

"I'll sleep in them and build a castle, I'll live in it."

"Whatever." Aubrey glanced down at her watch and sighed. "Duty calls, I have to go, baby."

"Now?" Chloe whined, feeling her heart start to break.

"I love you, Chlo." Aubrey mumbled, standing up. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Chloe signed off and fell back onto the bed. She missed Aubrey so much, it had been so long since she had seen her last, Chloe felt tears prick her eyes as she fell back onto the bed. It was so strange not having Aubrey around to hold her while she slept. She couldn't help but grab one of the pillows from Aubrey's side and clutch it to her chest. God, she missed Aubrey

* * *

"Aubrey!" Chloe shouted at her monitor. "I missed you soooo much!"

Aubrey laughed a little, before propping her head in her hands. "I love you."

"When are you going to be back."

"At least a week."

"That sucks. You suck."

"I know, I'm sorry, but I got you something at the store yesterday."

"Oh, really?"

"Yup, and you can't see it until I get back."

"You suck."

"You love me."

"I know."

"I can't wait to see you."

"You just want your present."

"That too."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

Aubrey looked at her watch and gave Chloe an apologetic look. "I-"

"I know. Bye, I love you."

"I love you, too."

Aubrey signed off.

* * *

"You know, this case is the reason why I'm not getting laid." Chloe mentioned offhandedly, leaning against the back of her sofa.

"Oh really?" Aubrey laughed, rolling her eyes. "Because I'm getting tons of action."

"Oh I'm sure." Chloe grinned.

"You know that people want all up on this."

"Definitely, but can they handle you're mouth?"

"That's why I love you."

"Oh?"

"I love you because you tolerate me."

"Well, I love you too."

"I love you more."

"Not possible."

"I'll prove it to you when I get home."

"That's why I keep you around."

"For sex?"

"And you clean."

* * *

"I don't know, Beca." Chloe sighed, walking to her and Aubrey's apartment. "She said either tomorrow or Monday, I just can't wait, though. I mean, it's going to be amazing!"

_"Well, I'm happy for you."_ Beca said into the phone. _"It must suck to not have her around to clean up after you."_

"That's not all that I love her for." Chloe laughed, fumbling with her keys as she tried to unlock the door. "She also does the taxes and stuff."

_"Sound like you guys have a great relationship." _Beca remarked sarcastically.

"Hardee-har-har." Chloe rolled her eyes. "I have to go, though, call Aubrey and all that, so bye."

_"Bye, see you later."_

Chloe entered the apartment, tossing her things on the counter, before moving to the sofa. Her phone buzzed the moment she sat down, making the redhead grin. Aubrey had texted her, God she loved Aubrey.

_Hey, babe, go to the bedroom really quick, I left something in there._

Chloe stood up and moved to the bedroom, opening the door slowly. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, the bed was unmade, clothes were on the floor, and their cat was asleep on the foot of the bed. Nope, nothing out of place. Chloe walked to the closet, opening it and glancing in. Nothing at all. Was Aubrey playing with her? It didn't seem like something that Aubrey would do. Just as she was about to text Aubrey back, her phone buzzed again.

_Oops, it's in the living room, sorry._

Chloe sighed and walked over to the door, throwing it open, only to squeal at what she found there. In the center of the living room stood Aubrey Posen, her hair was still pinned up and she was still dressed in her court clothes. Her luggage was sitting behind her and in her hands was a small bag. Chloe stood there, staring at the blonde, her eyes wide and mouth wide open.

"Hey, Chlo." Aubrey lifted up her hand and waved a little. "Surprise!"

Chloe let out another squeal and threw her arms around the blonde. Aubrey grinned, pressing a kiss to the top of Chloe's head before she was tugged down for a proper kiss. Chloe pulled away slightly, grabbing at the bag in Aubrey's hands a small smile on her face. Aubrey laughed and took the bag back, stepping away a little.

"I love you." Aubrey mumbled, opening the bag. "I'm willing to bet that you'll love it."

"I can't love it if you don't show me." Chloe replied, glancing at the bag.

"Close your eyes and count to fourteen."

Chloe did as she was told, counting out loud. Excitement engulfed her body, making Chloe bounce on the balls of her feet as she continued to count. She heard a slight rustling from where Aubrey was and only got more excited by the noise. God, what did Aubrey get for her?

"Okay, open." Aubrey instructed.

Chloe opened her eyes and screamed at what she saw. Aubrey was on one knee, in her hand was a small velvet box with a diamond ring inside. Chloe's eyes widened as she felt tears slide down her face.

"I was thinking while I was in D.C." Aubrey said with a smile. "About you, obviously. And that got me thinking again, if you're all I ever want to see when I'm gone and the only thing I see when I dream. And I just- I need you in my life, you make me feel like my insides are going to melt. I just, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want you to wear this ring on your finger and let everyone know that you're mine."

"Aubrey-" Chloe clasped a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle herself from crying.

"I'm not finished." Aubrey interrupted. "Wait until the end of the speech, okay?... Anyway, I want you to wear this ring and I have a question. Will you, Chloe Beale, do me the honor of being my wife? Now you can speak."

"I-" Chloe grabbed the sides of Aubrey's face and pulled her up into a passionate kiss. "What kind of question is that? You're so- I love you! I- Yes!"

"Yes?" Aubrey smiled.

"Yes!" Chloe grinned, watching happily as Aubrey slipped the ring onto her finger. "It's beautiful, how did- where did- I love it!"

"You do?"

"Of course! Oh my God, Bree, we have to call my mom!"

"Chloe-"

"And your dad!"

"Chloe-"

"God, I love you!"

"I love you." Aubrey mumbled, kissing Chloe on the cheek and putting her lips near her ear. "I wonder what that ring looks like when it's the only thing you have on."


End file.
